


If There Are Boundaries, I Will Try to Knock Them Down

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashi is tired, Bisexual Jack, Bisexual Samurai Jack, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Sex Education, episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: During her travels Ashi learned that Samurai Jack was quite popular… in more ways than one.





	If There Are Boundaries, I Will Try to Knock Them Down

**Author's Note:**

> Other warnings: 
> 
> -One small reference to Jack's suicide attempt in episode 6.  
> -One small reference to institutional homophobia.

During her travels Ashi learned that Samurai Jack was quite popular… in more ways than one.

“This meal is on the house, as a thank you.” The busty bar maid at the inn they were crashing at winked at Jack. “And because I like your beard.”

Jack blushed and combed a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Ashi blinked.

“Why would one give away free food just because of the appearance of one’s beard?” Ashi asked, innocent as freshly fallen snow. The barmaid gawked at Ashi while Jack laughed nervously and patted the young ex-assassin’s shoulder.

“She has much to learn.” And Jack was a good teacher, though Ashi didn’t thank him for her newfound knowledge about love, romance and… the other thing Jack told her about the birds and the bees. She was still trying to erase that messy part of life from her brain and was almost thankful The Cult of Aku left out that little detail in her education. Almost being the key word, as it frustrated her to no end that she was still ignorant about many things.

“Hey gorgeous, wanna come back to mine later? You look like you would enjoy a nice, warm bed. And some company too~” In yet another part of the world where they were seeking refuge from Aku and his minions, Ashi’s eyes widened at the sound of a male voice propositioning Jack. That was something he certainly left out of his speech about the birds and the bees!

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I can’t leave my young companion.” Ashi eyed Jack and the pretty young man through a hole in her room, absolutely gobsmacked at how Jack did not seem the least bit offended by the proposition, seemingly almost tempted by the newcomer.

If this was a ‘natural’ part of life as Jack described, why didn’t Jack tell her about this kind of relationship? Ashi liked to think of herself as an open-minded young woman, she wouldn’t have judged Jack…

“Such relationships are considered… inappropriate in my country. I don’t agree with this view and I have experienced attraction towards men before, but if I ever went back home to my country it would be extremely difficult to sustain such a relationship with a male as it would have to be kept a secret.” Ashi believed what Jack had told her when they left to continue their journey together, but she suspected that wasn’t the entire story.

Especially when someone socially suitable did voice their interest in Jack.

“I would like to offer you my hand in marriage.” Ashi’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Princess Miriam of the Andaluvians, Queen Mira’s daughter, proposed to Jack. The Queen was huddled right beside her in the bushes, smirking as she popped a sweet treat known as ‘popcorn’ into her mouth. Ashi politely declined the queen’s offer of sustenance to watch the drama unfold before her. “You would have the support of my people and I have no doubt you would make a great king.”

Not to mention Princess Miriam had a _huge_ crush on Jack, but honestly who didn’t at this point?

Luckily for Princess Miriam, her feelings weren’t entirely one-sided.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. But I can’t accept your offer.”

… Or unluckily?

“Jack, what are you doing?” Ashi whispered.

“That blasted fool.” Queen Mira squeezed her packet of popcorn in her fist, cursing the Samurai under her breath.

Jack took Princess Miriam’s hand, ignoring how her eyes became watery.

“You are a fine woman and will make a wonderful queen to a very lucky king. But I cannot be that person. I hope you will understand.”

Princes Miriam eventually got over the heartache, but Queen Mira was less forgiving.

“What were you thinking?!” Ashi reprimanded him as soon as they were out of Queen Mira’s sight and back in the cold, loving hands of nature. Joy. “We could have created a new, powerful ally that is hot for Aku’s demise and you actually _liked_ Princess Miriam! What is with you?! Huh?”       

Jack wouldn’t answer her as he kept trekking towards the unknown.

“Do you just dance like a Casanova with princesses for fun? Do you like leading people on?!” Ashi put her hands on her hips when Jack glared at her from the distance. “For heaven’s sake, I thought I was going to get pregnant just from watching you two on the dance floor, even though you taught me that’s not how babies are made!”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Jack sighed, desperately ignoring Ashi’s last comment.

“Try me.” Ashi said stubbornly.

Jack sighed again as he beckoned Ashi to follow him. Ashi did so quietly, until they reached a good place to stop for shelter. They did all the necessary preparations to make it habitable and started a nice, warm fire. Still didn’t compare to Queen Mira’s fireplace though and that was something considering the fact that Ashi not long ago walked around in nothing but soot for the protection from the elements.

“I’m waiting…” Ashi pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at Jack from across the fireplace. Jack sighed and poked the fire, before he would reveal a new side to Ashi. She had seen him a vulnerable place before, as she had once hunted him down to try and kill him and then stopped him from committing seppuku at that desolate graveyard. But this was a different kind of vulnerability, a soft one that brought a somewhat wistful, bittersweet glint to Jack’s eye.  

“Her name was Ikra.”

And with that reveal, Ashi felt stupid and insensitive.

“We spent a lot of time together and I thought she was my friend. I grew to really like her, maybe even…” Jack winced and threw his stick into the fire, before burying his face into his arms. “It doesn’t matter. It is all in the past.”

Ashi stared at the way the fire highlighted the dark shadows surrounding Jack.

“What happened?” she asked in a soft, concerned tone.

Jack stared at Ashi, debating whether to tell her the truth.

“Turns out Aku can be a pretty attractive woman.”

Ashi quirked an eyebrow.

“Aku dressed up in drag and then-”

 _“No.”_ Jack stopped her. “Aku is a shapeshifter, remember?”

And all the puzzle pieces suddenly fit together.

“And that’s why you don’t trust anyone with your heart.” Ashi frowned.

Jack sighed and got up from his seat, no longer enjoying his side of the bonfire. He instead sat next to Ashi before he put an arm around her so she would stop making that sad face.

“It’s better that way.” Jack assured her. “Even if I could make a romantic relationship work, Aku would find some way to ruin it. I’m not ready to pursue a partner with that kind of dark cloud hanging over my head. Let’s just focus on getting my sword back for now, huh? We can think about my romantic life _after_ we defeat Aku.”

Jack smiled down at Ashi and she felt annoyed. Why was he the one trying to comfort her?!

She shoved him off her log as punishment.

“What was that for?!” Jack cried at Ashi down from his comfy place on the floor.

“Don’t flirt with any more people until you defeat Aku!”

“What-”

“It hurts people’s feelings and I’m _exhausted._ ” Ashi signed as she cradled her face in her hands.

Jack chuckled.

“Okay I promise, no more flirting.” He said before he made a sad smile. “Trust me, after having to leave Princess Miriam I have learned my lesson.”

Ashi pouted at the way he seemed to yearn for the monarch and the way he he just _had_ to make her feel sorry for him again!

She scooched next to Jack on his super comfy place on the floor and put her hand around his shoulder this time.

“For what it’s worth, if Ikra had her own sense of being… I’m sure she would have fallen for you too.” Ashi said. “When Aku’s ‘servants’ are allowed to get to know the real Jack, they think he’s a pretty swell guy.”

Jack grinned.

“Samurai Jack loves the servant of Aku too.”

“Don’t test me Samurai, I can go back to Aku anytime I want.”

But she never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I) Did anyone else ship Jack/Ikra before they even knew what shipping was? *Slowly raises my hand*  
> Honestly, you can't convince me Jack didn't have some sort of romantic feelings towards her during their journey, LOOK AT THE WAY HE LOOKS AT HER WHEN THEY ARE BY THE FIRE:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbq4kqPdu_s
> 
> II) Before someone asks if this is a Jack/Ashi fanfic, I will answer the question now: it's completely up to you as the reader. If you like Jashi you can read this as a romantic fanfic or if the pairing weirds you out you can just read their relationship as a platonic one in the context of this fanfic. I didn't tag this as jashi because I feel there was enough room for interpretation for both readings. 
> 
> III) Ashi has probably never had sex education ever and the thought just makes me chuckle, but also seethe with rage at The Cult of Aku (seriously how can they not know what affection looks like and how could you not teach your teenager about the birds and the bees? What kind of irresponsible parenting....).
> 
> IV) I doubt Princess Mira will be making a comeback but one can only hope... I only ask she brings Josephine and The Scotsman's wife with her. 
> 
> And perhaps Ikra because I am shipping trash.


End file.
